The 10 Experiments 4
by Kurt50Alien
Summary: I am back at it again with more prophecies, more character development, more chapters, more words, more mind-blowing creations, more twists, and an even more weirdly paced plot. Please read the first three parts before this one. Everything will make more sense.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of these Stories

 _The Horsemen cometh_

 _One from a place where light is dark and dark is light_

 _One from the mind of a fiend turned friend_

 _One from_ _a dimension that is a multiple of 7 and whose digits add up to 18_

 _One who attacks weak points in the tree of time_

 _They all serve the one nearly as old as time_

 _To revive him they need the three books older than he_

 _The book where this was first written down_

 _The book of Cthulhu, the one that governs the dead_

 _And finally the book entombed with an evil pharaoh_

Chapter One

One

"Why weren't we teleported straight there?" One asked.

"I was stretched on time," Grant explained. "If I had more time I would have teleported us to the edge of the grounds."

They continued walking until they got to the gates. A man was standing guard. "Who goes there?" the man asked.

"It's me Longbottom!" Hugo snapped.

"Where is Kurt?" Longbottom asked.

"He was captured by Primordial Chaos and sent to Collingwood, Neville," Nine explained.

"We were wondering when the rest of you would show up when Black Op and the asylum showed up," Neville responded. "Then a girl appeared out of nowhere. Poppy is taking care of her. B.W. is also in the hospital wing. The injuries that he got from the explosion are healing extremely quick." Neville opened up the gate for them, and they all started to walk towards the castle. "How are you going to break Kurt out of Collingwood?"

"Either with the help of Cthulhu or Hades," Embry answered.

"From what I heard, dementors have been gathering around that place," Neville commented. "There is also a rumor that two others are being held there."

"Most likely Jeorge and Slick," Spike remarked. They continued to walk in silence until they got to the castle.

"Okay. Minerva is waiting for whoever is currently in charge to go up, so she can converse with them," Neville explained. "The hallway is currently set up how it has been since you were last here."

Nine and Grant broke off from the group to go to the Headmistress' office. "We will join all of you later. The students here are used to unusual things, so you won't be too out of place," Nine told them.

The rest of them went to the third floor. "This place has been permanently off limits to the students until you find a secondary fall back option," Neville explained.

"Wait," Xian commented. "I smell two people who don't belong with us." He started to mutter an incantation. When he was finished two boys were revealed to be standing with them.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, what are you two doing out of bed?" Neville asked.

"We were helping Madam Pomfrey with the girl, and she sent us to bed under my father's invisibility cloak," Albus responded.

"And we saw all of you going up here, so we followed," Scorpius continued.

"Why would Madam Pomfrey have two students helping her?" Embry asked, sensing some sort of untruth. "Is it possibly because you two found the girl?"

"Yeah," Albus responded.

"Well I need a guide to the hospital wing," Two interrupted. "Megan was my best friend. It is my fault she got it into her mind to run away."

"Madam Pomfrey says that she is still knocked out cold," Scorpius responded.

"You two, off to bed," Neville told them. "I would also recommend that you guys also get some rest. Good night." Neville walked off. The experiments opened the door to the hallway and all went off to find rooms.

Side Note: Like most Harry Potter fans, I disregard the Cursed Child's plot as canon. Character names are all fine by me though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nine

"Two," Nine was whispering to her, "McGonagall wants to meet all of the experiments, along with Newt, Heb, Mila, and Lix. We are meeting in the hospital wing. Some of the other teachers are there." Two got up and didn't bother changing because she just slept in her clothes. When she and Nine got out of her room, everyone else was there. They all trudged up to the hospital wing where McGonagall, Neville, and three others were waiting.

"So many of you," McGonagall commented. "Neville told me there were a lot of you, but not this many. Let's get down to introductions. You already met Neville. These are Rubeus Hagrid, Horace Slughorn, and Filius Flitwick." They all shook hands. "We need to make sure that only Cthulhu and Hades can help you break Kurt free from Collingwood."

"He also said that the Necronomicon would allow us to do it," Two responded.

"Well, we have been thinkin' 'bout somethin' else related to death that could help," Hagrid said. "Maybe the Deathly Hallows."

"Hagrid the only Hallow that can be found is Death's Invisibility Cloak," Slughorn remarked. "The Elder Wand was snapped by Harry, and he dropped the Resurrection Stone in the forest."

"Maybe Harry could help us," Flitwick piped up. "He had all of the Hallows, so he would be the Master of Death."

"Sorry Filius," Nine commented. "He doesn't have control over the dead."

"The Grim Reaper's scythe," One suggested.

"Too well hidden," B.W. replied from his curtained off bed. "Now can someone please remove the curtains from this bed so that way I can participate?" Tac jogged over and pulled back B.W.'s curtains. "Thank you. I would like to say that this conversation is being overheard by the Potter boys and the Malfoy kid."

"Ah come on," Albus complained. "We were just listening."

"Yeah we were curious," James agreed.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Lix commented.

"Do you three have anything meaningful to add?" Neville asked them.

"Well when we were bringing the girl up here, Albus and I noticed something strange," Scorpius explained. "The ghosts avoided her."

"Interesting," Four commented.

"Poppy!" McGonagall yelled.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey responded.

"You were the only one that was really in contact with the girl. Did you notice anything strange?" Seven asked.

"Why yes, I did," Madam Pomfrey responded. "When I was in direct contact with her skin, I saw her memories. She might look 14, but she has memories from the 1500's."

"Peculiar," Nine commented. "The only creature that I know of that can pass on memories through contact is the Creeper from Jeepers Creepers."

Just then the bell tolled midnight. Megan sat right up and looked around. "Don't tell me the Creeper is here," she moaned in agony before collapsing back into sleep.

"Looks like she is familiar with it," B.W. commented.

"She has died multiple times from what I can tell," Madam Pomfrey stated. "Every time she is about 23. A strange creature kills her every time. Except for one time. That time she died at the age of 9."

"That makes sense," Nine commented. "The Creeper feeds every 23rd year. She must be tied to it somehow. And it is going to be the Creeper's next feeding cycle in about 2-3 months."

"So if we don't beat the Horsemen before then, we will have another problem to deal will at the same time?" Two asked.

"No," B.W. responded. "The Creeper is a minor version of Cthulhu, so he is on our side. Too bad he only feasts for 23 days. We could really use his efficient killing. There are few beings more efficient in combat than me. The Creeper is one of them."

"So what are you going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, Heb and I have some of your equipment that detects paranormal activity in a person," Newt answered. "We could scan Megan to see what it is that ties her to the Creeper."

"Most muggle equipmen' doesn' work here," Hagrid remarked.

"It does if I modified it," Grant said, walking through the door. "I wanted to check up on everything since I am Kurt's second adult in command. It will take me a few days, but I can modify the equipment so the magic flowing through this place doesn't interfere with it."

"It is in our rooms," Heb told him.

Grant ran off to the rooms. "If you need me, I will be in the Room of Requirement!" he yelled back to them.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you all, Merry Christmas," Neville said.

"Right it is the holidays, I forgot," Nine remarked.

"Your presents should be in your room by tomorrow morning," McGonagall said. "James how many people are staying for the holidays in Gryffindor?"

"Only me, Lily, Rose, and Hugo Weasley," James responded.

"Good, I want all of you to go to the Gryffindor common room. Yes Albus and Scorpius as well," McGonagall commanded. "Get to know each other. Who knows, you all might have to work together to save the world?"

Side Note: Hagrid's speech is book accurate. It makes his character stand out more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mila

"So you aren't related to James Bond," Hugo Granger-Weasley asked Mila.

"No Hugo," Mila answered, being slightly annoyed.

"Sorry about Hugo," Rose apologized. "Even though he lives in a place where magic abounds, he can't grasp the concept of people with the same last names not being related."

"It is no problem," Mila responded. "I always wanted a little brother. You are lucky to have Hugo."

"So you two truly are immune to all damage," James asked in awe.

"Well not all," Six responded.

"If we are hit in a certain spot, with a certain thing, we can be killed," Seven explained. "Even the killing curse won't hurt us."

"Are there any students currently here older than you James?" Nine asked.

"Only one," James answered. "A Ravenclaw whose name I can't remember."

"Something Chang," Albus responded.

"I am pretty sure her name is Coral Chang," Scorpius agreed. "I am pretty sure she is the only student here besides us." Suddenly a roar rang out. It sounded mangled and twisted. "What the hell was that?"

McGonagall's voice rang out through the school, "Everyone come down to the Great Hall, immediately!" Everyone in the Gryffindor common room went down to the Great Hall, where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay, what was that?" Coral Chang asked.

Before anyone could answer a voice rang out, "Beware, I live!"

"Sinnerstar!" Grant yelled.

B.W., Madam Pomfrey, and Megan, being carried by B.W., entered the room. "We need to find a place to hide," B.W. recommended.

Albus took out the invisibility cloak and muttered, " _Engorio._ " The invisibility grew and covered everyone.

"We should be able to hide under here," James explained. "Death's Invisibility Cloak doesn't wear out."

Sinnerstar's voice rang out again, "I am Sinistar!"

"Sinnerstar has three forms. A human form, a cat form, and his spaceship form, Sinistar," Grant explained. An explosion was heard off in the distance. "Sinibombs!"

"Run! Run! Ruuuuuuuu!" Sinnerstar's voice was cut short.

"Tac and I just made the Whomping Willow grow," Two explained. "It knocked him out of his spaceship form."

"Good," Tri commented. "It will take him about two weeks to have that form fully functional again."

"He should be dead, right?" Lily asked.

"No, his cat form will allow him to live," Nine explained.

"I can't sense him anywhere," Xian remarked. "Primordial Chaos must have teleported him away. He might have just been checking to see if we were here. I think we just gave away our position."

"No we only made it slightly grow," Tac responded.

"Wands aren't going to be very efficient weapons against your enemies," Davante commented. "We need to equip you all with transforming swords." When Davante finished, everyone froze.

Side Note: I realized in the last "book" that I went a little bit too far with the new character introductions. To not have a repeat of that I put the rest of the series in a frozen time state. It prevents me from adding too many characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Newt

 _What happened?_ Newt's voice sounded in all of their heads. _Is anyone not frozen?_

"I am," Davante responded.

"I can move as well," B.W. answered. "I can also feel Megan moving in my arms."

"It takes a good amount of effort for me to move," Heb responded.

"I can easily move," Lix

"Only my head," Nine responded.

 _It looks like everyone who has gray somewhere in their aura can move._ Embry's voice flared up. _A gray aura attracts ghosts, so it might have been a time freeze that only freezes those that aren't connected to ghosts._

"I can edit all of your genealogy to have a gray aura," Davante stated. "It will take me a few minutes because I am not very good at it." Few minutes passed in silence to allow Davante to concentrate.

Once everyone was unfrozen Kurt's voice passed through the air, "The time tree has become very unstable. Primordial Chaos is going to focus all of his efforts to defeat you. You guys are the last defense against temporal reset. I am planning an escape. This will be my only message for a while. Necromancy messaging is tough to do."

"Can we get any allies there?" Slughorn asked.

"Baba is trying to get through," Nine answered. "She will contact us once she finds him."

"So what is your next plan of action?" Coral asked.

"Well we need to spend some time planning," Grant responded.


	5. Kurt's Journal 1

Kurt's Journal Entry #1

 _Day 7_

Collingwood has changed since I was last here. The screams are more potent. Is it the result of Primordial Chaos's tampering with this place?

I have little company. Rolmando is the only living human I see.

My powers are on lockdown. The only power I have is my necromancy powers, but I am out of practice with them.

I don't know how long I have been here. It feels like only a week has passed. Time in Collingwood is a fickle thing. Anywhere from a minute to a year can have passed since I was captured.

Dr. Friedkin has stopped by to talk to me. He says that if I can help him rid the place of Primordial Chaos, he would more than happy to let me return with others at any time. He says there are two other prisoners. He doesn't know their names. I asked him to find out, and in return for his help I would set up a monitor to the outside for him. Dr. Friedkin and the two other prisoners might be my only allies here.

 _Day 8_

I heard from Rolmando that one the Ghost Riders is in the area. If only I could get a message out to him.

Friedkin returned with news about the prisoners. He says that both of them are extremely tall men. The first one wore a hockey mask and tattered clothes. He was chained to the wall by some kind of magic. I asked Friedkin if he could pull spirits through his demonic portal. I didn't elaborate any further.

The second prisoner is someone who won't be any help until spring. Friedkin immediately identified it as the Creeper. How he got here, I have no answer to that. I do know that if I can communicate with him in his hibernating state, he will listen. The other prisoner will be more difficult to reason with. If Friedkin can summon the spirit I need, he will listen. Jason Voorhees will be extremely valuable in an escape.

 _Day 9_

I just felt massive tremors through the time tree. The temporal world is on the edge of collapsing. Primordial Chaos can't move any troops through the tree anymore. Even the portal has collapsed.

Friedkin told me how only Primordial Chaos, Truk, Mr. 756, Sinnerstar, and Rolmando were the only ones able to move.

I extended my necromancy vision to the area surrounding the hospital. The Rider is frozen as well. My closest mean of escape is gone.

 _Day 10_

I used my necromancy powers to send a message to the experiments. I hope they got it.

Baba found me. By her account, I have only been in the hospital for a day. Friedkin confirms that. I guess spirits aren't affected by the fickle time of Collingwood. Baba says that she can speak to the experiments.

The Rider was briefly frozen from what Baba says. He is inside Collingwood. Jason broke through his chain, and the Creeper awoke because he was now outside of the time stream.

 _Day 11_

I can hear Jason's music. Kekeke mamama. Friedkin says that he will stay away until Jason leaves. He also says that the spirit that I want is almost through his portal. Jason and Pamela will be reunited.

Baba doesn't like my idea of using Jason. I agree that it is a huge risk, but it is one I am willing to take. Jason being auraless, I can freeze him by adding an aura.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Five

"Baba just talked to me," Nine told everyone. "She said to not bother to try and free Kurt. The Ghost Rider and the Creeper are currently in the hospital."

"Anyone else besides the spirits?" Five asked.

"The other 'person' is a wild card," Nine admitted. "Jason Voorhees."

"Kurt is trusting him?" Grant remarked in disbelief. "We sent Jason there. He was too unstable to keep in the outside world. Apparently Primordial Chaos thought so too."

"I guess so," Nine responded.

"So what are we going to do next?" Two asked.

"Well I am going to try and continue to adjust Heb and Newt's equipment," Grant answered.

"I am going to go monitor radio frequencies to see if I can spot anyone who might need help," Ten responded.

"Good idea, Ten" Nine responded. "I will join you. I think that Four and Two should join us as well." All four of them trudged out of the Great Hall.

"Well if you excuse me, I am going to see if any other teachers are unfrozen," McGonagall stated.

"Meet me nearby the rooms in thirty minutes," Newt whispered to Five.

 **Thirty Minutes Later:**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Five asked Newt once he got to the rooms.

"I can sense something in the woods," Newt admitted.

"Xeno?" Five asked.

"No," Newt responded. "The feeling that I am getting from this thing is different from the xenos."

"There is nothing in the forest that should be calling to you," Albus's voice came from right next to them.

"You just love to eavesdrop, don't you?" Five asked him, grasping at the air where Albus's voice sounded.

"I could help you two check out the forest," Albus responded, taking off his cloak and ignoring Five's question. "But you two have to teach me sword fighting. Deal?" Albus stuck out his hand for agreement.

"Deal," Newt responded, shaking Albus's hand.

"Meet me down at Hagrid's cabin in 10-20 minutes," Albus told them. He slung his cloak over his shoulders and walked off.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Lead the way Newt," Albus told her. All three of them started to trudge off into the forest. "We shouldn't come across anything that can kill us. At least I hope so. Peeves might be out here trying to cause trouble."

"Is he a poltergeist?" Newt asked.

"He is called Peeves the Poltergeist," Albus responded. He started to look at the route they were taking and asked, "Why are we heading this way? This is the way to the old Acromantula dens. It isn't a place we should be going."

"I wouldn't question it," Five suggested. "I have only known Newt for about a day, and I have noticed that she posses some weird powers."

"I just feel something paranormal calling to me," Newt stated.

"It might be the resurrection stone," Albus commented. "My dad did say he was around here when he dropped it." A wave of nausea hit Albus. "I don't feel too good."

"I can slightly hear ringing," Five remarked. He looked around. His eyes found something that he didn't like. "Xenos."

"Xenos?" Albus repeated. "I see Acromantulas."

"I don't see anything," Newt said, looking at the other two with disbelief. Then a beast crashed through the trees, causing her to scream.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Four

"I can't find anything on my frequencies," Four yelled over to Ten.

"Just keep it running," Ten recommended. "Someone might turn on that frequency soon." Suddenly, they all heard Newt scream.

"That sounded like it came from the forest," Nine remarked. "She might be in danger. We are all family now, we need to protect each other." All four of them ran off to go find Newt. They were deep in the forest when Two hunched over in nausea.

"Ohhh," she groaned.

"I hear some kind of emitter," Nine commented. "Ten can you conjure up an EMP?"

Ten tried to answer, but he couldn't because of what he saw behind Nine. "X-x-x," he stuttered. "Xeno!"

Nine spun around, but he didn't see anything. "Just create an EMP," he snapped. They all felt a huge burst of energy escape from Ten. Two no longer felt nauseous, and Ten no longer saw a xeno. The only thing they saw was a heap of scraps. "Looks like this is some kind of sound emitter scrambling our senses, making us fill in the gaps of our perception." Nine lifted up a piece of it. "Sinnerstar's insignia. This must have been deployed from the Sinibombs."

"So where is the other one?" Two asked. "There were two explosions."

"Most likely at Newt," Four remarked. They all continued to run to where they heard Newt's voice.

When they got there they saw both Newt and Five swinging at unknown foes, and Albus firing off spells in all different directions. Ten set off another EMP, and the others all looked around confused. "Where did they go?" Albus asked.

"Right here," Nine answered, patting the nearby scrap heap. "Sinnerstar was trying to mess with anyone who came out to the forest, so he placed these around. He is going to be playing mind games it seems."

Nine's earpiece activated. "Nine, I need you and anyone that is with you to head off to the Mall of America. Apparently, there is someone there," Nine heard Grant say.

"Looks like we are going to have to put you little incursion on hold. Someone needs our help at the Mall of America," Nine told them.

"Good thing I already found what I needed," Newt responded, scooping something off the ground.

"I already have all of you set up to go," Grant said. "Just say when, and I will send all of you."

"Now," Nine said. Their surroundings disappeared to be replaced by a giant mall.

"I always wanted to go here," Four commented, looking around in awe.

"Be very careful," Nine advised. "This place is normally a supernatural hotspot. The creatures might have become more violent because of the temporal freeze. We should all split up to find the person faster. Set your frequency to 626."

Ten and Four went up to the third floor of the mall. They passed by a store that looked like it sold jewelry. Four looked inside the store, causing Ten to think that she wanted something. "Stay here," he told her. He walked inside of the store. Five minutes later he walked out with a necklace for Four. "Don't worry, I left money for it." Four lifted up her hair and turned around. Ten unclipped the necklace, placed it around her neck, and then reclipped it.

Four looked down at the green peridot that was the main piece of the necklace. "Tevi, you have no idea how much this means to me," she admitted.

"It was nothing Foursy," Ten humbly replied. "I just knew that it was the right thing to do."

"Thank you anyways," she replied, giving him a big kiss. They then heard a low howl echo throughout the building. "That definitely doesn't sound good."

Side Note: I got the idea for the illusion devices from Scott Cawthon's FNAF books. I thought that it was a good way to create a little bit of tension.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Two

"It looks like there is nothing even here," Two commented. Her, Nine, and Albus were all taking a look at the ground floor for the person who sent out the S.O.S. call.

"We still need to be vigilant," Nine responded.

"I don't understand how you two can be so calm," Albus remarked. "This place could be swarming for all we know."

"Show the bravery of your namesake Albus," Nine joked. This caused Albus to give a little grin.

Albus then took out his wand and muttered, " _Homenum Revelio._ I see one human besides everyone who came here. Upon the fourth floor."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Two asked. The nearby plants started to move around, then they started to twist together and grow to the fourth floor. "Naturae was really smart to teach Tac and I how to turn plants into useful objects."

They all walked up the stairs. When they got to the top, they heard a voice. "Who goesssss there?" it asked with a hiss.

"Are you the one who sent out the distress signal?" Nine asked.

"No," the serpentine voice stated with glee. "I ete him. He wasssss a good meal."

"Show yourself," Two yelled at the voice.

"Yeah show yourself," Newt echoed, her and Five having run up the stairs to join them.

From the location of the voice, an ear piercing howl broke out. Three figures stepped out from the area. A female with half her skin, a huge wolf, and a giant snake.

"Fenris Wolf, Jörmungandr, and Hel, the three children of Loki," Newt commented. A chain wrapped around the beam next to them. It coiled up, bringing Four and Ten with it.

"Ssssso there ere ssssseven of you," Jörmungandr hissed.

"Eh, I can elready see which one of you will have the greatest chance to end up joining me by the time ell of this is over," Hel chuckled. "Rebecca Jorden Wight, it is good to see you egain."

"I haven't met you," Newt responded. In response, Hel changed into a ghostly girl without a head. "You! You were the one who almost led me to my death in Moundsville!"

"Oh course honey," Hel laughed. "Primordial Chaos couldn't let the Sixteen gather, so he had me try to lead you to your death in Moundsville. I failed, but not es bad es my brother's ettempts et preventing the gathering of the Sixteen."

"You three shouldn't be able to be here," Nine stated.

"Do you honessssstly think that we ere ectually here?" Jörmungandr hissed. All three of them shimmered, revealing three humanoid figures.

"So you sent your hosts," Nine stated.

"Fenrir Greyback," Albus stated in shock. "You are supposed to be dead."

"Not if he is the host of a god," Fenris growled.

"Jörmungandr has a Dragon King as a host, and Hel has a…" Nine started to say.

"A shinigami," Hel stated. This caused Nine to turn deathly pale. "Yes, a Japanese death spirit, known for causing suicide. We will give you thirty seconds to run. We haven't had the fun of a chase in years."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ten

"Try and contact Grant!" Ten yelled over to Nine. Nine nodded and started to fiddle with his ear.

"We should all split up to buy Nine some more time," Five said. Five and Newt went down to the third. Albus, Ten, and Four went down to the second floor. Nine and Two went to the ground floor.

"Where are we going to hide?" Albus asked the other two.

"In here," Four whispered back, pointing to a nearby door. She opened the door, and once the others were inside shut it, making sure that it didn't creak.

" _Muffliato_ ," Albus muttered, pointing his wand at the door. "Makes a room soundproof," he explained. "We can now talk without the fear of being heard, but just in case." He threw the invisibility cloak around all of them. "So what are we going to do with they find us?"

"Deus ex Machina," both Four and Ten responded, glancing at each other.

"Sorry I asked?" Albus responded, confused.

Before either of them responded, they all heard Hel's voice, "One, two, Hel is coming for you. Three, four, better run some more. Five, six, you will enter my undead mix. Seven, eight, or face Primordial Chaos's hate. Nine, ten, run away egain. I will find you end catch you." She let out a huge cackle.

"Two how much longer until Nine contacts Grant?" Four asked.

"He says 30 seconds," Two responded.

"I have found you," Hel laughed, opening up the door. Before she could do anything, a roar was heard. This caused Hel to turn away to look at the source of the sound. By the time she looked back, they were gone.


	10. Kurt Interview 1

If you go back to chapter 7, you might notice that Hel mentioned that her brothers also tried to prevent the assembly of the 16. Each of the 16 had someone, hired by Primordial Choas, try to kill them. Here the people who attacked each of them, and how they got away.

One: Fenris Wolf- His powers kicked in at the right moment. He outran Fenris because Fenris was using Fenrir to attack One.

Two: A murderer the true identity is unknown- Her powers tripped up the murderer.

Three: Count Dracula- He was able to escape into the sunlight.

Four: Bonnie and Clyde- She was able to call the cops, who immediately shot down Bonnie and Clyde.

Five: Mr. Hyde- His powers kicked in and he was able to hide from Hyde until he turned back into Dr. Jekyll(I know that he needs a serum to turn back, but here it is based upon his mood).

Six: The Creature from the Black Lagoon- He got as far away from the water as possible.

Seven: The Wolfman- He bunkered down and tried to survive the night.

Eight: Emperor Nero- He was able to have Nero detained by the authorities.

Nine: He lived with Kurt all his life. Primordial Chaos knew that it would be pointless.

Ten: Jörmungandr- He was able to trap Jörmungandr in a closet.

Net and Tac: Primordial Chaos thought that they were on his side.

Lix: The attempt on Lix's life was the horde of xenos that attacked her parents.

Mila: Pennywise the Dancing Clown- Using her geokinetic powers she was able to evade Pennywise.

Newt: Hel- She was able to hold off Hel long enough for her parents to arrive and ward off Hel.

Heb: The demon Andras- Was able to hold a force field up long enough to keep Andras at bay.

 **I am soon going to be starting a guide book of some sorts on how dangerous each of the species in this series is. It will be worthwhileto read to find out what I think are the most threatening creatures.**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Three

The others had been back for awhile and were filling everyone in. When they got to the part about the roar, they couldn't describe it. Embry had to read Ten's mind to understand the roar, which she then passed on to everyone else.

"That was most certainly some kind of Kaiju," Grant commented upon hearing the roar.

"Based on what I saw, it couldn't have been friendly to Primordial Chaos's group because Hel looked surprised," Three concluded.

"It would also be reptilian," One added.

"Godzilla?" Jim suggested.

"No Godzilla's roar is much deeper," Professor Retuven remarked.

"What about Clover from Cloverfield?" Net suggested.

"The roars match up," Spike agreed.

"Which means we will have to deal with those parasites," Nine commented. "I don't know about you, but I am not looking to have my internal organs explode."

"Since the temporal world is in a time lock status, all poisons and diseases are rendered ineffective," Davante explained. "I don't know what would happen if the time lock is removed. The only other time lock in existence happened during one of my hours of resurrection. Since I was in a weaker state, I couldn't move."

Hugo G.W. looked towards the entrance hall and saw Fred Weasley's ghost. "Hey look Uncle Fred is back!" he shouted.

"Any news on the ongoings of Asia?" Neville asked.

"Kaijus are all over the place, from what I understand," Fred responded. "Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, King Ghidorah, and Rodan are the ones that we have sightings of."

"Why do the kaiju have free roam, shouldn't they be frozen?" James asked.

"Not exactly," Grant responded. "Kaiju are extremely strange creatures. They have an aura that is made up of all colors. The more that is known about a kaiju, the fewer colors are in their auras."

"So why is Godzilla still moving, we know a lot about him?" Lily asked.

"His base aura is gray," Davante explained. "He is the king of the monsters because he is the only kaiju with a spiritual link. The only one that comes close is Gamera because of his deep connections to the Earth."

"I am going to go start up a running count of all of the kaiju accounted for," Doyle told them.

"I will join you," Margaret responded.

While they were walking off Doyle yelled to everyone else, "We will be in the Divination room."

"Six kaijus, this is worrying," B.W. remarked. "The last time these many kaiju were all active, they were all controlled by aliens. That can't be the case this time, the aliens that did it didn't have any gray in their auras."

"Will we have to deal with them any time soon?" Rose asked.

"No, anything destroyed by them will return to its original state once the temporal timeline continues," Hugo von Darke explained.

"So what do we do now?" Three asked.

"The ball is in their court," Black Op answered. "We must wait for their next move."


	12. Kurt's Journal 2

Kurt's Journal Entry #2

 _Day 12_

Jason's music is gone. Friedkin is able to continue to talk now. He says that he needs something of Pamela's to bring her through his portal. I can only think of two things. Her sweater and her head. The sweater disappeared long ago. I told Friedkin the location of Pamela's head. It will take him awhile, but he will try to get it.

 _Day 13_

Hel, Jörmungandr, and Fenris working for Primordial Chaos. Ragnarök will be the outcome if they betray him and he wins. I don't know what will be worst. Being a prisoner of Primordial Chaos after the temporal reset or the start of Ragnarök.

 _Day 14_

Baba told me about the appearance of kaiju. Clover, Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Battra, and King Ghidorah. Others are supposedly to come. They will cause a massive problem. Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan will be helpful. Hopefully, Gamera will awaken soon.

The appearance of Clover is worrying. It means that the other kaijus like Clover could awaken soon and cause pandemonium. One problem at a time though. First, beat Primordial Chaos and the Horsemen, then deal with the kaiju.

 _Day 15_

I can hear a fire right outside my door. I can feel the Rider's presence. I decided to knock on the door. He opened the door and entered. I had to make sure that he that he was truly one of the Riders. Here is the conversation:

"Which Rider are you?" I had asked.

"Ze very first," he responded.

"What was the last thing that I had said to you?" I inquired.

"Regular you or ze Knight personality you?" he asked in return.

"Knight personality," I told him.

"You said, grief-stricken I might add, 'With ze death of Baba, we have no Archer. She didn't train anyone to replace her, for when she died. Ze Gamers Guild is over. Keep ze armor with you, I have no need for it.' After you said zat you disappeared wiz Baba's corpse," he answered.

"It is good to see you again Phoenix," I responded.

I explained to him my situation. He agreed to stay until Friedkin returns with Pamela's head. He told me that he was here on Cthulhu's behalf. Funny how the Devil's collector is working with Cthulhu. He told me that he had left the present that Cthulhu got for me outside on his bike.


	13. Guild Synopsis

Original Gamers Guild Synopsis

Brief overview of the original Guild: The time period of the original guild was from about 2000 to 3000 years ago. All of the members at that time were granted eternal youth by Kurt. They were normally the first line of defense against world-ending events.

Knight-Kurt50Alien

Reason for being apart of the Guild: He was the founder of the Guild. He also created the two set of the Armor of the Gamer. He made it so that they were connected, if the Armor that the Knight wears is destroyed, the others also lose their armor.

What happened to him(I am only doing this to make it complete for all of the members): Still alive and kicking.

Addition Information: He created a different personality for himself upon creating the Guild, the Knight. He abandoned it after the death of Baba. It grew vengeful, so knowing that Kurt would one day need the armor again, hid it after the death or disappearance of the other guild members. Kurt regained Knight personality during the War to end all Magical Wars.

Archer-Baba

Reason for being apart of the Guild: Followed Kurt around ever since he took her into his group of traveling merchants. Even after the group was ambushed, and everyone but her and Kurt were slaughtered, she stayed with him. She helped him find the different energy sources that the Armor of the Gamer runs on.

What happened to her: Died during a mission to capture Hugo von Light in a jar. Her spirit was anchored to Kurt because he dodged one of von Light's arrows, and instead of hitting him, it hit Baba. He felt like her death was his fault.

Additional Information: If the experiments had actual DNA(They have artificial DNA), 23 of the chromosomes would be hers(The other 23 would be blank. Kurt would be the other 23, and well since his true form is actually made out of a bunch of stars he can't have chromosomes).

Tank-Known as the Nameless Man or just Nameless

Reason for being part of the Guild: He broke Kurt and Baba out of a dragon den. He was just walking by and didn't have to help them, but he did. In return, he was bestowed the second Chestpiece of the Gamer.

What happened to him: He was somehow transported into cyberspace. No one knows who he is, where he is, or how he is.

Additional Information: He was usually the most injured after a mission. He was the one that had recommended the idea to capture von Light is a jar of darkness. Pronounces his th's like s's.

Scholar-Phoenix(The first Ghost Rider)

Reason for being part of the Guild: He was known as a master tactician. Even with Kurt had the ability to see the timelines Phoenix still managed to beat him in games that were mainly tactical.

What happened to him: During the fall of the Roman empire and the rise of Christianity, he was approached by the Devil himself. The Devil had his eye on him for many years. He had liked how tactical Phoenix was. Phoenix was offered the post of the first Rider, which he accepted. After about 500 years, he walked away from the post and went to go look for some of his old friends. He found one of them.

Additional Information: Upon becoming the Rider, the Helm of the Gamer rejected him. If the powers of the Rider were ever removed from him, he would instantly die. Also pronounces all of his th's like z's.

Berserk-Evets

Reason for being a part of the Guild: He was rescued by the Guild members at that time, Kurt, Baba, Phoenix, and Nameless. He then followed them around like a lost puppy. When he was revealed to have the Rager gene, Kurt decided to let him become the first Berserker.

What happened to him: The Knight personality was growing impatient. He had a feeling that Kurt would try and find the Armor soon. The only Armor that he couldn't get, besides the gloves which Kurt had kept, was the legs that Evets had. In a desperate attempt to get the legs, he killed Evets.

Additional Information: He is the dumbest of all the people who have ever been members of the Guild. Things had to be explained to him multiple times before he got it. During training sessions of the Guild, he would be easily beaten in under five minutes if the others had a good plan.

Jack-of-all-Trades(This member can do many things. They are normally second or third in command.)-Cthulhu(Yep the demon lord himself.)

Reason for being a part of the Guild: He and Kurt were already good friends at that point. Kurt and the rest of the Guild had done many favors for him at that point, so in return, he became the 6th and final member of the Guild.

What happened to him: He went back to ruling demons. When Phoenix came looking for a place to stay, Cthulhu welcomed him with open arms.

Additional Information: He is the whole reason this member exists. He technically isn't alive, so he isn't really considered as a previous member of the Guild who is still alive.


	14. Chapter 10

Six

"I have been running an algorithm to see the the next likely place that the Horsemen will attack," Grant was telling everyone that "night."

"Can you go get us the algorithm?" Nine asked. Grant ran out of the Great Hall. "Any other news?"

"Three more kaiju have appeared," Fred responded. "Another Clover monster, King Kong, and one of the M.U.T.O.s. That is four relatively good kaiju, and five bad ones. Godzilla has been swimming to America. The other kaiju in Asia are flying there. The M.U.T.O. is making a beeline to Connecticut from what I have heard. The two Clover monsters are heading to the west coast. The three kaiju will cross paths somewhere in Kentucky."

"Let's hope that if they end up in a fight, the Clovers win," Davante remarked. "If the M.U.T.O. makes it to Connecticut it is game over. They eat nuclear material. Connecticut has a lot of nuclear material. Who knows whether or not it will be beatable in the event of eating so much?"

"Hey guys," Grant interrupted, reentering the room. "My algorithm is gone, and it has been replaced by a string of binary. I have manage to translate it. It says, 'Hello there.' That is it. Should we ask it a question?"

"Who are you?" Six asked. New binary replaced the old.

"'I am the Nameless Man, but you can just call me Nameless,'" Grant translated. "'I am the original Tank of the Gamers Guild.'"

"What happened to you?" Tri asked, curious about his predecessor.

"'I was trapped in cyberspace by an alternate personality of Kurt's known as the Knight,'" Grant continued to translate. "'After entering I went into a hibernation. The temporal freeze has awoken me from my slumber. I managed to tap into the cameras of Collingwood before coming here. I sensed Kurt there. He is now roaming free in Collingwood with Baba and the original Scholar of the Guild, Phoenix. Friedkin has been leading them to his lab so they can summon the spirit of Pamela Voorhees to help make Jason listen to them. They managed to get her head to use in the summoning.'"

"Any other news you would like to share with us?" Embry asked.

"'The other two members of the modern Guild, Jeorge and Slick, have been killed by the Horsemen,'" Grant translated the first line. This prompted Embry to start crying.

"What is wrong?" Seven asked her.

She was too grief stricken to answer, so Spike did, "Jeorge was her older brother that she didn't know was still alive. When she joined the Guild, Jeorge was already apprenticed to the Scholar at the time. I had just gotten the role of Knight. Whenever I saw the two of them standing near each other, I saw that bore a striking resemblance to each other. When I brought it up to them, Embry told us the story of how she was told about a missing brother by her grandma. He was apparently killed by wolves when he was 4. Jeorge was stolen from his family by wolves when he was 4. We all put two and two together and realized that they were brother and sister. It was deemed by the Fates that they would be reunited. Now nothing is certain about Embry anymore because the Fates used up her Touch of Destiny on that moment."

"Touch of Destiny?" Lix repeated.

"Come on Lix you should be familiar with this, considering that the Oracle of Delphi used you as a vessel to tell prophecies twice," Grant remarked. "Well no outcome is guaranteed because of all of the timelines. There can only be one point in a human's life that is guaranteed. To make this moment a Touch of Destiny is used. If to much Destiny is used on a person's fate, they will implode. Even if you have multiple prophecies about you, none of them use up that Destiny because the prophecies can be interpreted many different ways. Kurt taught me how to see if someone still has there Touch of Destiny. Mine was used up to meet Kurt."

"The string of binary changed," Six remarked, pointing at the algorithm. "Now it is changing into actual words." He was only half right. The binary was transforming, but not into a words, into a face.

The face started to speak in a distorted voice, "I can sense se replacement for se fallen Guild members in sis room. Se new Scholar and Jack-of-all-Trades are among us. I don't know seir names but I know sat sey are 16." Everyone backed away, except for Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. "Se girl can step back. Se only member of se Guild sat is female is se Archer. Sat leaves you two. Tell me your names."

"Albus Potter," Albus replied.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius replied.

"Putting your voices into an algorithm, I can determine sat Scorpius is se Scholar, and Albus is se Jack," Nameless remarked. "Now bring fors se girl known as Megan. I recognize her unique aura. It is an aura only for se members of se Creeper's race. Her reincarnation and being killed by se Creeper is very strange. Sere is also somesing extremely interesting sat I can sense in her aura."

"I thought that I might have been hallucinating that, but I sensed it too," Davante remarked. "Auras can reveal a person's heritage. It seems like she has been the same person through all of her reincarnations. When she was first born in the 1500s, she was the daughter of Primordial Chaos."


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Two

"What?!" Two asked in surprise. "My best friend from my former life is the daughter of my current enemy."

"Apparently so," Megan remarked, having sat up in B.W.'s arms. "Please put me down Mr. Yautja. Tekat I have missed you so much. And thank you, James Sirius Potter, for helping Madam Pomfrey look after me." The more she talked, the more the others realized that she had a slight Canadian accent.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nine stated, "but can you tell us what happened to you?"

"Well, the last thing that I remember was taking a taxi to the nearest airport," Megan explained. "I saw the face of the driver and screamed. It wasn't human. It had like a second mouth, but it wasn't mindless."

"Looks like you met one of your father's elite xeno soldiers," Grant remarked. "Most xenos are mindless killing machines. Recently though we have noticed that the xenos are gaining more cognitive functions."

"Do you think it was because of Kurt's testing of the I-Rex with the immortal facehugger?" Nine asked.

"The immortal facehugger started to create cognitive beings after that," B.W. commented. "But the Horsemen shouldn't have an immortal facehugger. We saw it in the test tube."

"Sey took it," Nameless piped up. "I saw it in Collingwood."

"Great, they can now have an infinite number of xenos," Net remarked.

"It is only limited by how many creatures they can have here," Tri responded.

"Ah," Nameless sighed. "Sinnerstar is making a move on the Smissonian. He is accompanied by sree xenos, one of which is Rolmando, Blizzarina, and a spirit who looks like se one boy standing in se back." Everyone turned to look at the back. The boy that was standing there was One.


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lix

"Nrp," Lix spat. "I thought that I killed him with no return for his spirit."

"Of course," Grant exclaimed. "He is soulless. So killing him off with Kurt's sword…"

"Made him into his true form," Nameless finished. "He has become a malevolent yo-kai. An amanojaku to be precise. He instigates conflict between two or more people. Why would sey be at the Smissonian sough?"

"Da Vinci's Tank!" Seven exclaimed. "It must be used in finding the ancient books. This is the second time that they have gone after it. It can't be just for theatrics like we thought. Now, who is going to go?"

"Before we do that I must comment that a giant spaceship was seen flying around se Clover monsters," Nameless commented.

"But if Sinnerstar is at the Smithsonian then how is he in his Sinistar form? There can be no other spaceship around," Six asked.

"Alternate personalities can be split off from their regular bodies," Davante explained. "That must be why. Three of us should go after Sinistar. Me and four others should go after Sinnerstar."

"I am the only one who can properly fight kaijus, so I will go after Sinistar," Eight offered.

"I can create a spriggan to fight the other Clover monster," Two added.

"If Two goes, I go," Nine stated.

"So we have the Sinistar group," Tri stated.

"There should be six going after the others," Hugo von Darke stated. "If Blizzarina goes into her blizzard form I am the only one who can fight her."

"I need to finish what I started and kill Nrp," Lix stated.

"Six and I should go to help fight off the waves of Rolmando's undead," Seven added.

"I will fill up the last slot," Albus offered.

"No," Embry stated. "You and Scorpius need to train on how to use the Armor. I will go. I need to avenge Jeorge."

"Well with that decided I will send all of you away," Grant told them. With that, the surroundings around Lix disappeared to be replaced by the Smithsonian.

"How are you going to deal with Nrp?" Seven asked Lix.

"He is now killable by this blade fully. It should be no problem," she responded.

"I will stay back to give Blizzarina a false sense of security to use her blizzard form," Hugo told them.

Before any of them could respond, the museum exploded.


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Eight

"It will take awhile for me to grow to the size of that full-size Clover," Eight told the other two. "Summon up the spriggan and outfit him with weaponry."

"While you two do that I am going to try and destroy Sinistar once and for all by ripping out his core processor," Nine told them. One of his katanas turned into a grappling hook, and he grappled up to Sinistar.

The ground in front of Two split open and the spriggan rose out. "Hello again little miss," the spriggan greeted. "And hello friend of little miss."

"Hello Mr. Spriggan," Two yelled up to him. "I need your help again. I need you to fight a Clover kaiju."

"This will be more difficult than that dino," the spriggan responded. "Especially if there are two like I sense."

"Don't worry I will be helping," Eight told the spriggan, now at 11 feet tall.

"And I can outfit you with weapons and armor," Two told him. She was already forming armor out of the nearby plants.

"No need for a weapon, little miss," the spriggan told her, ripping a tree from the ground.

"Do you have a name?" Eight asked, now at 100 feet.

"They call me Treewood," Treewood told them. "I like your ability to grow friend of little miss."

"Thanks, and please call me Eight," Eight told Treewood. He was now at 500 feet. "I am going to stop at 900 feet. The bigger one looks to be around that big."

"Uh Eight, they are gone," Two stated in shock.


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Davante

"Get down!" Davante yelled at the others. A da Vinci tank was barreling through the entryway of the Smithsonian.

"Looks like I will have to clean up the trash," Sinnerstar yelled in glee at the sight of them on the ground. Davante took off at a run towards the tank. When he came in contact with it, the tank exploded. Blizzarina, Sinnerstar, Rolmando, and the two xenos flew out. Nrp just hovered.

"I have to thank you Xochitl," Nrp yelled. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Lix snarled. "By the time I am done, there will be nothing left of you."

The two xenos beside Nrp started to snarl. "These two are the xenos who had actually killed your parents," he told her. "They were specially made to find and kill descendants of demigods or demigods themselves." He looked at Embry with a smirk. This caused Embry to charge at him. Before she got too far the xenos sprang into action. Embry unslung her bow and shot an arrow into the head of one of them, causing it to explode.

The other xeno jumped on Embry and pinned her down. It opened up its mouth and prepared to headbite her. Before it could, arcs of lightning threw it off of her. Lix was standing a few feet away with her arms outstretched. Embry tried to get up but staggered. "She is too injured from taking the weight of the xeno," Davante decided. He sent her back to Hogwarts.

"Grab what you can from the wreckage of the tank," Sinnerstar told the remaining xeno. It took off to the tank. "We will have to fight them."

Nrp took this command with a grain of salt. He looked extremely bored. Lix took this as the perfect opportunity to strike. She ran at him with Riptide drawn. When she got to him, he drew his sword. The two sword clanged off of each other.

Six and Seven were holding off Rolmando's waves of undead. They were also making progress to Rolmando himself.

Hugo and Blizzarina were fighting in their vapor forms. It was impossible to tell who was winning.

Davante was in a human form, sword fighting with Sinnerstar. They were both fluidly transforming in between their animal forms and human forms. Whenever Davante would get the upper hand in the sword fight, Sinnerstar would turn into a fully grown mountain lion. Davante was wisely using his electricity to keep Sinnerstar from getting the upper hand. The battles would have continued if it wasn't for the fully grown Clover monster dropping onto the Smithsonian.


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Two

"What do you mean they are gone?" Eight asked.

"They are just gone, along with Sinistar," Two retorted.

"So where is Nine?" Eight asked.

"Right here," Nine responded from a nearby bush. "I got up there and then he disappeared. I am so glad that I am a fast healer or else I would be seriously injured."

"So where are the Clovers?" Two asked.

"When I got up there I heard von Light's voice say, 'Primordial Chaos wants the younger one, take the bigger one to the Smithsonian,'" Nine responded.

"So the others are in major trouble," Eight responded.

"Yes," Nine answered. He tapped his earpiece and said, "Grant we need you to teleport us to the Smithsonian. The larger Clover is there." The surrounding area disappeared to be replaced by the Smithsonian, destroyed by the larger Clover.

"I can make myself grow to take on that little miss," Treewood remarked. Indeed he did grow. He went from a mere 300 feet to 900 feet in an instant. The adult Clover turned around to look at him and charged.

Davante ran up to the group. "Sinnerstar and his group of cowards ran," Davante told them. "As soon as the Clover showed up they disappeared. We need to search the wreckage of the da Vinci tank out front. It apparently has the clue we are looking for." They all ran back to the front to look.

"We found an inscription on one of them," Lix told them once they got to the front. "It is in some language that I can't determine."

"Anything else?" Davante asked.

"Only a few graffiti words," Seven responded.

"Then let's go," Davante responded. He teleported all of them back to Hogwarts.

McGonagall was sitting at the table in front of them eating. "Welcome back," she greeted them, not looking up.

"How is Embry?" Six asked.

"In the hospital wing," McGonagall told them. "She says that she feels weak and wants to talk to Heb alone. I think that she might be dying and that she has decided that Heb would be the next Archer."

"Where is One?" Nine asked.

"Right over here," One responded.

"We need you to translate something," Hugo told him.

"Give it here," One responded. "It will take me awhile to translate it so you can relax. Grant is currently communicating with Nameless. The other M.U.T.O. has appeared. A monster surrounded by air has escaped from Mt. St. Helen."

"Great," Davante interrupted. "Typhon has escaped. That means that his fourth dimension personality can't be too far behind."

"No," Nine responded. "All fourth dimension contact has been destroyed. The Void won't be able to take over Typhon, but wouldn't it be better for the Void to take over Typhoon because it and Kurt are on friendly terms."

"No," Hugo responded. "The Void's allegiances are iffy. We have no idea who it would help. We would most certainly be fucked if it teamed up with Primordial Chaos."

"Embry is dead," Ten announced, he and Four having just walked into the room. "I am seriously going to miss her."

"We all will Tevi," Four agreed.

"We should give her a proper send off," Nine remarked. "McGonagall can you call everyone down here and have someone bring Embry's body with them." McGonagall nodded and her voice sounded throughout the castle.


	20. Kurt Interview 2

This one will be talking about seven items that shall play major roles in the future, the Seven Blades of Legend. I will be going over what the Seven Blades are and what two abilities they have. Please note that these are just abilities that I have given to them.

Riptide: Discreetness and the ability to return to the owner.

Sumarbrandr: The ability to talk and the ability to fight on its own.

The Kusanagi: The ability to dissipate souls and cut through anything

The Sword in the Stone: Permanently sharp and can be used as an aura conduit(similar to how my interpretation of a wand works)

Kronos' Scythe: Time manipulation and the ability to transform into a sword

The Sword of Godric Gryffindor: Goblin forged and appears in a person's time of need

Vasilis, the Sword of Light and Darkness: Control over light and darkness


	21. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Eulogies for Embry's send-off

One-She was always a calming presence to be around. Of course, her ability to read minds was a little off-putting, but she was still a great joy.

Two-She was like an older sister. Someone who had more experience, could easily make you laugh, and was extremely protective. It is true what they say, the good die young.

Nine(This one was more in private because of what is revealed.)-Embry, you helped me cope with Twelve's death. You were the most motherly figure that I ever knew. If it wasn't for your support I would have given up a long time ago.

Porfirio-*Leaves a charm on her body* This was the charm that you gave me as a sign of our friendship. It made me realize that even though I would outlive most people, I should try and get to be more friendly with them. Save a place for me in Elysium nearby you, Slick, and Jeorge. Or maybe Valhalla is where we will meet again. It all depends.

Spike-You were so close to becoming an honorary Yautja. B.W. and I are still going to make it happen. You were the only human that could really stand up against me in hand to hand combat. I am glad that you were my second in command.

Davante-I don't really have anything much to say, but I did find Balder and brought him to you so he could say his piece.

Balder-I am sorry my dear that you and your brother died. I am also sorry that I didn't spend more time with you. I will try to speed up your afterlife process. I will also make sure you are on the same floor in Valhalla as your brother. You two made me proud. Valhalla is waiting for you.

Tac-Embry, I just want to thank you for trying to help me with the giggling problem that I had.

Heb-Thank you for deciding to make me the next Archer. I won't make you regret this decision.


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Heb

"Heb, Albus, Scorpius, we need to teach you three how to properly use the Armor," Spike told them after the funeral.

"But how are we supposed to get the Boots and Helm?" Porfirio asked.

"McGonagall already used the Accio spell to retrieve them," Thanh responded.

"While waiting for them to arrive let's give you the rundown of what the Guild is all about," Spike told them. "We are the first line of defense against world-ending events. We also work for clients who have helped us before. Right now we mainly work for Kurt and sometimes Cthulhu. Heb, as the Archer your job is the most important. Even more so than my role. Your job is to keep the Guild together. It will be tough at first, but the more we work together, the easier it will be. Albus, your jobs as the Jack are numerous. You have to keep track of all of our currency, you are the communications expert, and you keep stock on our food. Scorpius, you are the Scholar. You are in charge of strategy and have to make sure that we all think about the consequences of the actions we take."

"It is also important to know," Porfirio stated. "Once you put on the piece of the Armor that is your's, some of the people who formerly held that role's voices will start talking to you. It will seem strange at first, but you get used to it. Any questions?"

"Will we be able to spend time with our families?" Albus asked.

"It all depends on how much work there is to be done for a week," Thanh answered. "Here are the Boots and Helm." The boots and helm dropped right at their feet. "Boots are for Albus, Helm for Scorpius. Heb here are the Gloves." Thanh threw the gloves to Heb. She caught them and immediately put them on.

 _Hello Heb,_ Baba's voice sounded inside her head. _I will be the voice you most associate with. Embry will join us later. Two of the other people who held the mantle of the Archer have fully passed on now. These are the two others._ Two figures appeared in her mind.

 _I am Roan,_ the older of the two figures voice sounded. _I was the Archer before Embry._

 _And I am Clara. Kurt choose me to be the first Archer of the new guild. We have the ability to take over your body once a year if you so choose. I specialize in medicine, so try to use me in those sort of situations._

 _I am more combat ready,_ Roan spoke.

 _And I am a wise_ old _lady that can use extreme magic,_ Baba spoke.

 _Baba, can you tell me your real name?_ Heb asked.

 _Sorry my dear, but I have forgotten it,_ Baba responded. _I have just been Baba for so long that it has become my name. I will tell you if I remember though._

 _Are all of you actually here?_ Heb asked.

 _Part of us is here Hebzahba. Once you pass on the mantle, part of you will be here,_ Clara responded.

"So, who of the previous roles did each of you see?" Thanh asked.

"Baba, Roan, and Clara," Heb responded.

"Phoenix, Rob, and Jeorge," Scorpius answered.

"Cthulhu, Jon, and Slick," Albus replied. "There was also a fourth one, but he was slightly faded."

"It happens," Spike remarked. "When you aren't recent or a major part of the history of the Guild, then you are easily forgotten and start to fade away."

"We will go down in history though," Porfirio stated. "Helping stop Primordial Chaos and all."

"Heb most certainly will," Newt commented, having walked over. "Being one of the ones who will directly fight Primordial Chaos. I am proud of you Hebby."

"Thank you Newt," Heb beamed with approval.

"Sorry ter interrup'," Hagrid interrupted. "But I wanted ter show yeh all somethin'."

"Lead away," Spike replied.

They all went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where skeletal like horses were gathered. "Can yeh see 'em?" Hagrid asked.

"You are trying to show us the thestrals, aren't you?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Hagrid responded. "I find 'em fascinatin'. Don' yeh?"

"They can only be seen by people you have seen death, right?" Newt asked.

"Yes," Spike stated. "I can see them even without witnessing death because of my mask."

The others saw them standing around and joined them. "Now, who can see 'em?" Hagrid asked. Heb, Newt, Spike, B.W., Nine, Ten, Four, Hugo, Tri, Black Op, Porfirio, Thanh, Mila, Lix, Seven, and Doyle all raised their hands. "Who did each of yeh see die?"

"Our parents," Heb and Newt responded.

"Both B.W. and I see them because of our masks," Spike remarked.

"A whole lot of people," Nine state bluntly, still not wanting to reveal the secret of other experiments.

"We were with Embry when she died," Four responded.

"Kurt's previous mortal host," Tri answered. Black Op nodded in agreement.

"I did a lot of killing to raise an undead army," Hugo stated.

"Roan," Porfirio stated.

"My mother," Thanh remarked.

"The Grees through my protective cocoon," Mila stated.

"I killed Nrp," Lix responded.

"I watched her do it," Seven agreed.

"I was in Iraq when a bomb went off, killing five men that were with me and blew off my left foot," Doyle responded.

"I can't raise anything, but I have seen many deaths," Davante remarked. "It doesn't help your state of mind."

"I would have thought that you saw at least one death, Grant," Ten remarked.

"I don't go out of my lab much to see a lot of deaths," Grant responded. "The lead scientist can't be risked, but soon I will be going with you guys more often. I am currently building a giant robot to use."

 _Heb,_ Baba's voice sounded. _The Horsemen are making a move. The five members of the Serpentine Six that are free are making a move on ETKOL's prison. He is the only person in his world that is able to move. The children of Loki are looking for Loki and are getting very close. They are trying to add in a second world ending event for us to deal with._


	23. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

One

"Guys Baba just told me that the Horsemen are making their next move," Heb told them. She relayed the information that Baba told her.

"We have to go and stop the children of Loki," Spike said. "Stopping Ragnarök is the top priority of the Guild."

"Some of us should go with you," B.W. stated. "Maybe five of us."

"I will go," Tri stated.

"So will I," Newt agreed.

"If Newt goes, I go," Five agreed.

"Since my sisters are going, I am going," Eight remarked.

"I will fill the final spot," B.W. commented.

"The rest of us should go and help ETKOL," Davante remarked.

"I am staying here to keep Hogwarts safe," McGonagall stated. The other teachers nodded. "But before you guys go, I want to converse with Newt for a second." She took Newt by the shoulder and directed her towards the lake.

"Lily, I want you to stay here as well," James told his sister. "Mom and Dad will kill Al and me if something happened to you."

"You too Hugo," Rose added.

"But-" Lily started to complain.

"No buts," Albus cut her off.

"Anyways you two need to help me," Madam Pomfrey stated.

Hugo and Lily perked up at this.

James mouthed a silent _Thank you_ to her. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"I will stay here and converse with Nameless," Professor Retuven commented. The other guardians of the experiments nodded in agreement.

"I shall join you and stop the Serpentine Six," Doyle remarked.

"Give me a few seconds to open a portal," Grant commented. Within a few seconds, a portal was opened. They all step through. "Here. This will allow you to track down the children of Loki." He tossed a coin to Spike.

"How did you guys know I needed help?" ETKOL asked when they all were through. He was even shorter than Grant. He was only about 4 feet tall. He wore a green outfit and had flame red hair.

"Baba told us," One replied.

"It has been tough trying to keep the Serpentine Six out," ETKOL admitted. "They told me they would leave me in peace if I gave them the prisoner that they wanted. I didn't see Visionary though."

"We have him captured," Nine commented.

"That is great!" ETKOL squealed. "Looks like we will have to call them the Fatal Five again."

"Do you know what they have with them for siege?" Davante asked.

"I have seen hordes of xenos and a giant rattling cage," ETKOL stated.

"That isn't good," Two commented. "A Clover monster was just captured by the Horsemen. They might have used the immortal facehugger on it."

"What about the parasites?" Doyle asked.

"They will be xenosites," Grant responded, "making them even deadlier."

"Can you tell us who the prisoner that they want is?" Davante asked.

"My brother," ETKOL stated bluntly.


	24. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Albus

"So where is the coin telling us to go?" Albus asked over the roaring air. Both he and Scorpius were riding brooms, Heb was in a flying mortar and pestle, the signature mean of transportation for the Archer, Spike was riding on a hovercraft, Porfirio was flying a giant pterodactyl, and Thanh had grown bat-like wings. Newt, Five, and Eight were flying with Heb. Tri was flying on his Tridactyl. B.W. was just hovering.

"To the Bermuda triangle," Spike answered. "It makes sense that he would be kept there. Places, where extremely magical beings or items are kept, create an electromagnetic influx. With that influx comes shipwrecks and plane wrecks."

"Is that why electronics don't work around Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," B.W. responded. "An item causes that. The Pensive in the headmaster's office. It is a one of a kind item."

"Any other places where this is created?" Newt asked.

"Well it happens at the Ministry of Magic, some sections of the island of Crete," Tri listed, "both the North and South Poles, and the Grand Canyon just to name a few."

"The items or creatures there are the Veil, the solidified magic of the Labyrinth, two stones with unknown powers, and a serpent that can create illusions, respectively," Thanh explained.

"We are here," Porfirio stated. All of their methods of transportation pulled to a stop next to an island. Tri was the last to get off. When he did the Tridactyl turned into a pendant.

"Before we go on we need to strategize," Spike remarked. "What does everyone have on them."

"Only my armor," B.W. responded.

"Only the Tridactyl pendant," Tri commented.

"Armor," both Thanh and Porfirio stated.

"My wand, the Armor, and my broom," Scorpius responded.

"Wand, Armor, broom, and cloak," Albus answered.

"Transforming sword," Five stated.

"Ditto," Eight agreed.

"Transforming sword, armor, and my mother's pendant," Heb remarked.

"Transforming swords, my father's pendant, and wand fragments that McGonagall gave me before we left," Newt stated. She still had the thing that she picked up in the Forbidden Forest but didn't want to tell anyone about it.

"Anything else?" B.W. asked, seeing through her half-truth. "Like maybe the cracked stone in your pocket."

"I didn't want to tell anyone about that," Newt sighed. She took that out as well.

"The Hallows," Albus muttered.

"What do you mean Al?" Scorpius asked.

"Death's Cloak of Invisibility, the Elder Wand, and the Resurrection Stone," Albus stated. "The Deathly Hallows."

"So all of the Hallows have been gathered in one place since they were given away by Death," Porfirio commented.

"But the Wand is useless," Five remarked.

"Not necessarily," B.W. stated. "I know the full powers of the Hallows. Using two of them can repair the third. Wrap the Cloak around the Wand and place the Stone on top." They did as instructed. They waited a few minutes until they heard a pop. They unraveled the cloak, revealing a perfectly healed Elder Wand.

"Now who gets the Wand?" Eight asked.

"I do," B.W. stated. "I am Death."


	25. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Nine

"Your brother?" Nine repeated, confused. "Kurt never told me you have a brother."

"Let me rephrase that," ETKOL stated. "The creature that was once my brother."

"What happened to him?" Two asked.

"He was a crazy scientist," ETKOL explained. "He had a bunch of creatures in test tubes and cages. He studied their powers. One day he accidentally released a bunch of the monsters. He was scratched by a werewolf, bitten by a vampire, facehugged by a facehugger. He wasn't chestbursted, but the whole experience left him deranged. He turned into some hybrid. I had him locked up for everyone's safety."

"What about his leprechaun magic?" Nine asked.

"He hasn't shown any cognitive function since fully transforming," ETKOL responded.

"Do we know why the Horsemen want him?" Davante asked.

"Maybe to siphon off his DNA," Grant suggested. "They could then use it to make their xenos even more powerful."

"They would lose cognitive function in them though," One counteracted.

"I want to speak to him," Nine stated. "I want One to come down with me to translate."

"It will be tough," ETKOL stated. "Even the most powerful animal speakers had a tough time speaking to him."

"Ony is an expert in talking to animals," Tac reassured him.

"Follow me," ETKOL stated. Nine, Two, One, and Tac all followed him down through his castle. "He is kept in the deepest part of the prison. His only human interactions have been between me and the best animal speakers in the land."

"Is he unfrozen?" Two asked.

"Royal leprechaun blood still runs through him, so yes," ETKOL responded.

"How long have you been king ETKOL," One asked.

"Since I first met Kurt about 500 years ago," ETKOL answered. "Before then I was just Ecabob the Prince of Leprechauns. I became King right before meeting Kurt. It was his idea to just shorten my name to ETKOL."

"What is your brother's name? I need to know before I talk to him?" Nine asked.

"Archibald the Head Scientist," ETKOL responded. "We just called him Tash. We are here." They came to a steel door. "Some fairy DNA got into the wounds, so we made all the walls out of steel." He opened up a slit in the door. An eye was peeking through.

"Tash," Nine started slowly. "We are not your enemies. I just want to talk to you. I am Nine, and this is One. He is here to translate what you say for me. Can you tell me the full list of mythical creatures that have become part of your DNA."

Tash snarled in response.

"He asked, 'Why would Kurt send one of his second in commands to do this? Why not just do it himself?'" One translated.

"He is currently captured," Nine explained. "We just want to see why the Horsemen want you."

Tash gave off a hiss after hearing that.

"'They want me as Primordial Chaos's host. The whole reason I am like this is because he sent someone to trip me up. He had all of this planned. He wants a true monster as his final host,'" One translated.

"If he can't manage to get you as his host, who will he go after?" Nine asked.

Tash put a pondering look on his face before letting out a grumble.

"'His daughter,'" One translated.


	26. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Scorpius

"You are Death!" Scorpius repeated in surprise.

"Yes," B.W. stated. "The Cloak was part of my armor. The Stone was part of my sensor that allows me to see spirits, all Yautja have one. I didn't need it because I was dead myself. The Wand was actually carved from a tree."

"So why didn't you reclaim them?" Albus asked.

"Kurt wanted me to test the wizarding race," B.W. answered. "If they could overcome their greed and reunite the Hallows, then Yautja would no longer be able to touch them. You guys saved the wizarding race from near certain doom by the Yautja. They were on a warpath."

"Why?" Porfirio asked.

"They saw three items as challenges to their way of life," B.W. explained. "The Pensive, the Veil, and the Mirror of Erised. To protect them, Kurt had me give them the Hallows. It gave the wizards a 500 year period to reunite the Hallows and be safe from the Yautja. That period is close to ending, but now the Yautja can no longer attack. I have fulfilled one of the purposes that called me here. The other is to stop a temporal reset."

"So after this, you will be leaving us?" Eight asked, looking disappointed.

"Not right away," B.W. responded. "Kurt owes me a favor or two."

"A favor or two," a nearby voice repeated.

"Who goes there?" Thanh asked. Everyone had jumped up to their feet, their weapons drawn.

"Goes there," the voice repeated.

"Echo, Echo, where are you?" a booming voice sounded from nearby.

Everyone turned to look towards the voice. Two giants were walking over a nearby hill.

"Who are you two?" Five asked, pointing his sword at one of the giants.

"We are two of the 'undred-'anded One," one of the giants responded. "I am Kottos. My brother 'ere is Gyges. And I see you Echo."

"Three forgotten figures from Greek mythology," Newt stated in shock. "Overshadowed by others in their myths who held on for longer."

"Yes we were forgotten," Gyges responded.

"Forgotten," Echo echoed.

"Can you tell us why you are 'ere?" Kottos asked.

"Loki's children are trying to free him from this island," Spike explained.

"Well, we can't allow that," Gyges stated. "If Loki leaves this island everyone 'ere will dissipate."

"Who else is here?" Heb asked.

"Creatures and people from all over," Kottos explained.

"All over," Echo repeated, sounding excited.

"This island is known as the Island of the Forgotten," Gyges explained.

"Everything that 'as been mostly forgotten through time ends up 'ere," Kottos explained.

"Anything from characters in stories to items to whole stories themselves," Tri stated. "Kurt converted this place so that way those forgotten nearly can live on."

"Anyone else for us to meet?" Heb asked.

"There are only a few minor gods that are extremely faded," Kottos stated. "Most things don't 'ave enough people knowing about them to come 'ere."

"So as long as one person knows about you, you can live on?" Five asked.

"Live on," Echo echoed matter a factly.

"So because I will be part of the voices inside of the gauntlets, I will live on here?" Heb asked.

"Yes," Gyges responded.

"Will you three help us stop the children of Loki before it is too late?" B.W. asked.

"Too late," Echo repeated.

"Loki is already free," Kottos stated, looking grim.

"We can help you guys get free," Newt offered.

"Kottos and I outlived our stay on this world," Gyges responded. "Just take Echo. She needs to live."

"Needs to live," Echo echoed, trying to pull the brothers with her.

"We are already fading Echo," Kottos stated. It was true. The two brothers were fading away from sight. "Because you are already naturally faded you can still live on. Go with them. Remember us and we might be able to return."

"Return," Echo stated, determined.

"The place is starting to collapse," B.W. stated. "We have to get going." Everyone placed down their respective modes of transportation. Echo got into the mortar with Heb and the others. They all took off, behind them the island falling into the ocean below.


	27. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Megan

"So did you get any powers from your father?" James was asking Megan. Both of them were sitting in ETKOL's courtyard.

"Not that I know of," Megan responded shyly.

"Do you know anything about your past life?" James pestered.

"Bits and pieces," Megan answered.

"We're back!" Albus's voice sounded.

"Did you succeed?" Grant asked. James and Megan both ran inside.

"No," B.W. stated grimly.

"No," Echo echoed.

"Who was that?" Three asked, looking around wildly.

"Echo," Five explained. "We met her on the island."

"On the island," Echo repeated with a longing look.

"Will she always repeat us?" Megan asked.

"Kurt and I were making something in case we ever met her," Grant responded. He rummaged through his pockets. Eventually, he pulled out a small silver disc. "Echo come here." She approached him cautiously. He presses the silver disc against her skin and it sunk in.

"Thank you," Echo stated. Then she passed out.

"We should send her to Madam Pomfrey," Davante stated. He started to mutter. When he was done, Echo was gone.

"Can you guys send down Megan?" Nine asked. Megan started to walk down towards the dungeons.

"Why do you need me?" she asked him once they returned to the group.

"We know why Primordial Chaos wanted you," Two explained. It looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy. "He needs you-" Before she could finish, she burst into tears.

"He needs you as his host," Tac finished. "Either you or ETKOL's brother."

Megan was taken aback by this news. It was like a sucker punch to her stomach. "Who else knows?" she asked, not conveying any emotion.

"Only us," One responded. "Is there anyone else that you want to know?"

"James," Megan immediately answered, unsure as to why. "And also Lix." She felt like Lix should know because they were in the same boat. They were both girls with so much power, yet spent so much of their lives not knowing about it.

"Can you send down James and Lix now!" Nine yelled up. They all waited for them to join.

"What do you need?" Lix asked.

"Megan wanted you two to know something," ETKOL explained.

"Primordial Chaos needs me as his host," Megan stated.

"I can understand why you wanted to tell Lix, but why tell me?" James asked.

"I have no clue why James," Megan answered, turning a nearly unnoticeable shade of pink.

"One of the sons of Harry Potter, I can't see any better reason," Two stated, noticing Megan blushing. "Any idea on when the Serpentine will attack?"

"They gave me a week to think about it," ETKOL stated.

"Probably to condition the Clover monster," Nine commented.

"So can we go?" Megan asked.

"Sure," ETKOL responded.

They all walked up the stairs where Four was waiting. "Tonight we are acting like normal girls," Four told the girls.

"And do what exactly?" Two asked.

"Oh come on Two. Don't tell me you have never had a sleepover before," Four whined.

"I think that you are the only one Four," Megan stated.

"Well I did have a sleepover once," Lix admitted. "It ended when the pipes burst." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"Where will it be?" Tac asked.

"Here of course," Four answered.

"Did the others agree to this?" Two asked.

"Both the other girls and Grant agreed," Four confirmed.

"It would be nice to take a break for a while," Two admitted.

"Yeah," Four squealed.


	28. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Four

"I am just dying to know about one thing," Four stated. They had been talking for a few hours now. ETKOL had provided them with a magical mini fridge that restocked itself. It currently had a multitude of sandwiches. "Who here has seen the coolest thing?"

"This is not a question that was proposed at my sleepover," Lix remarked.

"I know," Four admitted, "but we can't make everything normal here. Anyways the coolest thing I ever saw was the flaming arrow that Mila shot. How did you do it?"

"My bow," Mila stated flatly. "I don't know anything about it except that it is not a normal bow." This caused everyone to turn and look at Newt and Heb.

"Just because we are the paranormal investigators doesn't mean we know everything," Newt protested.

"Hmph," Heb agreed, her mouth full of food.

"Based on the craftsmanship, I would say that the bow used to belong to Apollo," Megan stated. Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. "You spend a few hundred years looking for a way to stop your own death you pick up a few bits of mythical information."

"How about your wands?" Four asked Coral and Rose.

"Elm, dragon heartstring, 11 inches," Coral stated.

"Ash, unicorn hair, 12 and a half inches," Rose remarked.

"Favorite spells?" Lix asked.

"Petrificus Totalus," Rose stated.

"Aguamenti," Coral admitted. "And what about you Lix, with your all-powerful red and green aura?"

"Well I have managed to make myself an armor made out of electricity," Lix responded.

"This is a question for everyone but you three," Newt stated, pointing at Megan, Rose, and Coral. "How were you stopped from becoming apart of the Sixteen."

"Well I was one of the members of the sixteen that was clouded," Tac stated. "No one knew that Net and I were going to join you guys."

"I mean a murderer was in my house at one point in time," Two stated.

"I think I heard about that on the news once," Four admitted.

"Yeah, it was the story of the century because he got tripped up by a vine," Two muttered.

"That was probably your powers kicking in," Lix stated. "Anyways I think that the only attempt on my life was when the xenos attacked my parents."

"That was a sad moment," Four agreed. "Anyways I am pretty sure that I was face to face with Bonnie and Clyde."

"Anything is a possibility," Newt agreed.

"At one point in time, I lived in Maine," Mila started. "This group of tormentors were chasing me through the woods. My geokinetic powers kicked in, and I dropped into the sewers. Onto a clown. It started to chase me, yelling things like, 'You'll float too.'"

"Pennywise the Dancing Clown," Heb stated. "Newt once this is over we should continue our paranormal investigations there."

"As long as Eight and Five are there with us," Newt agreed.

They all rattled on, telling stories about each other, until one by one they all fell asleep.

 **Later**

Four woke up with a bag over her head, and she was gagged. She could hear voices nearby.

"I wish that we could have gotten the boysssss," one voice was hissing.

"I was pressed for time," another voice responded.

 _Coral,_ Four thought, _that lying, conniving bitch._

"I did what you asked, where is my mother?" Coral asked.

"Oh, Cho is right over there," a third voice responded. In response to hearing this voice, a body next to Four started to thrash.

"Be quiet fool," a fourth voice barked. Four heard a loud smack, and the thrashing stopped. "Let's ectually see who we have here." Four's bag was the first removed. She looked around and saw three others with bags over their heads.

"Father will be disappointed that we only got five of them," the third person said. It was Hel. Fenris and Jörmungandr were next to her.

"But we got some of the most powerful," Fenris boomed. "Four, Two, Lix, Newt, and Megan. Congratulations Chang. You may have won both your's and your mother's freedom."

Newt's gag fell away from her mouth. "Where are the Horsemen?" she asked.

"We left them behind," Jörmungandr hissed.

"Where is Loki himself?" Four asked, having managed to remove her gag.

"He is on his way here," Hel stated.

"Way here," a voice spoke.

"Echo?" Newt asked.

"We intercepted Davante's transportation of her," Fenris explained. "We found her useful."

"Useful," Echo echoed sadly.

"Now enough chat," Hel interrupted.


	29. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Nine

"Where is Two?" Nine roared in an outrage. It was the next morning. The girls were just noticed missing, and Nine was tearing up the place looking for Two.

"We have no clue," Heb cried from a corner.

"So six girls just up and disappear!" Nine continued.

"I was just checking the cameras that I had placed earlier," Grant intervened, out of breath. "They were kidnapped by Chang, a girl, a wolf, and a serpent."

"THE CHILDREN OF LOKI!" Nine roared. "THAT MEANS THEY ARE WITH THE HORSEMEN!"

"Calm down," Davante stated level-headly. "If it was the Horsemen, more would have been taken."

"Meaning that the Children of Loki are no longer working with Horsemen," One implied.

Nine wasn't listening, so Ten stepped in to intervene. "Dude, stop," he told Nine. "Four got taken too. Do you see me tearing up the place looking for her?"

"Okay," Nine stated, finally calming down. "Sorry ETKOL."

"It is okay," ETKOL stated. "I would have done the same in your position."

"We need to rescue them," Nine requested. "Who will go with me?"

"I will," Ten offered.

"So will I," Seven agreed.

"I will help scout the area once we get there," Five stated.

"Al, give me the Cloak please," James requested. "I want to help."

"If you are going you will need more than just your wand and the Cloak," B.W. stated. He tossed James the Stone and the Wand. "Being in possession of all of the Hallows will give you more than a fighting chance."

"I was trying to pinpoint their location based on their earpieces," Grant stated. "You are heading to Dragsholm Castle, in Zealand, Denmark."

 **Later**

"To think that my father and mum aren't too far away," James sighed.

"We should take a look at the place before we rush in," Nine suggested. "How many heat signatures do you see, Ten?"

"I should only see nine, right?" Ten asked.

"No there should be ten because of Loki," Five responded, sounding worried.

"Well I see seventeen," Ten stated.

"Three of those should be the ghosts that have been sighted here," Seven stated. Grant had given him a laptop with enough computing power to put IBM Watson to shame. "I am going to ask Grant if I can keep this computer. The 394 zettabytes of processing power are insane."

"Who could the other 4 heat sigs be?" James wondered.

"Well we shouldn't have to wait long," Nine remarked. "One of them is making its way here." In anticipation, Nine drew his katanas.

"No need for that Nicholas," a voice sounded. "Kurt sent me."

"Who are you and how do you know my pseudonym?" Nine retorted.

"I am Phoenix, and Kurt sent me to help," Phoenix responded.

"Show yourself," Five commanded. Phoenix walked around the pillar he was hiding behind with his hands up.

"You look like how Kurt described you," Nine commented. "A lean figure with a flaming skull. Is he still stuck in Collingwood?"

"Yes," Phoenix answered. "But he is almost free. Friedkin really knows his stuff. Kurt even gave me a keyword to tell you. He said," Phoenix walked closer to Nine and whispered, "'Twelve sends her regards.'"

"Kurt would only give that information to a close friend," Nine remarked. "You two must have been close."

"The guild was as thick as thieves," Phoenix responded. "Don't worry, we weren't actually thieves."

"You must be the original Scholar," James interrupted. "Scorpius said that one of the Scholars in the Helm was named Phoenix."

"I thought that the Helm would have rejected that part of me as well," Phoenix commented.

"Can you give us more proof though?" Ten asked.

"Always the skeptical aren't you, Tevisin Teysonen," Phoenix remarked. "Well, you can never be too careful. I can give out your full names. Nicholas Wondershine, Tevisin Teysonen, Seterus Retuven, Fihu Sive, and James Sirius Pot-" Before he could finish, he was cut in half.

"Good job asking him to give a full sample of how he talks Ten," Nine stated, standing right behind Phoenix. "Kurt told me that Phoenix says his th's like z's. This is one of the spirits. The real Phoenix probably isn't even close"

"Yes and no," Phoenix's voice sounded from behind a pillar. "It was a spirit, but it was just a test zat Kurt wanted me to put you zrough. I am ze real Phoenix. Kurt even gave me zis to prove it." He pulled up his sleeve to show a mark.

"The trident of Poseidon," Ten noted.

"The symbol of the Hallows," James pointed to another part.

"The Eye of Horus," Seven remarked.

"And the Mark of Athena," Five commented.

"Kurt's calling card," Nine stated. "He gives it to his messengers to prove to the recipient that he really were sent by him."

"Exactly," Phoenix agreed. "So why are you all here?"

"The Children of Loki took Primordial Chaos's daughter and four of our group," Nine responded.

"Ze Sixteen," Phoenix implied.

"So we have gone from the Experiments to the Sixteen," Ten commented. "Interesting."

"Is everything that the spirit told us true?" Seven inquired.

"Yes. Every single zing," Phoenix answered. "I zink zat we should go help ze females, don't you?"

"Yes," Nine agreed.


	30. Kurt Interview 3

This one will go over the weapons of each of the Sixteen. These can change over the course of the story.

One: Something similar to animal claws. Also similar to Freddy Krueger's finger knives.

Two: Khopesh

Three: Bow and arrow or a lance

Four: A flaming chain

Five: A wrist blade similar to those used by the Yautja

Six and Seven: Throwable axes

Eight: Battleaxe

Nine: Katanas

Ten: Falchion and shield

Tac: Khopesh

Net: Falchion and shield

Lix: Riptide

Mila: Apollo's bow

Newt and Heb: They haven't yet been shown to be proficient in any specific weapon, but the pendants that they got from their mom and dad have been rumored to turn into weapons.


	31. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Newt

"Any idea where we are Newt?" Lix asked. The Children of Loki were away at the moment, leaving something to guard the door.

"Dragsholm Castle," Newt responded.

"I can sense sixteen others," Megan stated. "Coral and her mother, the Children of Loki, and others."

"Others?" Echo echoed in a questioning tone.

"Why are you echoing Echo? Grant gave you a chip, right?" Two asked.

"Sorry," Echo apologized. "They thought that I could only repeat what was said to me, so I played along."

"Anyways I can sense a Nine's signature aura," Megan stated. "A deep blood red. He is with 5 others."

"Can we get a message to them?" Four asked.

"I can try to set up a telepathic link," Newt offered. The others knew that she need some concentration to set up a link when the person wasn't in front of her, so they all went quiet. After a few minutes of concentration, she felt the familiar feeling of when the link was set up. _Hello Nine. Can you hear me?_

 _Loud and clear,_ Nine's response came.

 _There is at least one guard on the doorway. Try to find another way in._

 _Already way ahead of you._ Before she could question what he meant, they all heard the sound of a drill. Nine was going to drill to them. _Get up towards the walls. We are dropping down._ They quite literally dropped down, considering that the floor dropped out from under them.

"That could have gone better," Five groaned.

"So some of you came," Hel remarked from the doorway.

"We are taking them and leaving," Nine growled.

"Efter we talk," Loki stated.


	32. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Five

"What do you need to talk about?" Nine asked, hesitant that it might be a trap.

"Primordial Chaos's plan," Loki stated. "We know that if he succeeds then there would be no Ragnarök. Kurt always tries to get en informant inside. During the War to end ell Magical Wars he used a device known es a Spy Bug. He can't use them now because of the electromagnetic influx eround Primordial Chaos. We could be the informants."

"First tell us who the other heat signatures are," Ten stated.

"Well Coral had reasssssoningsssss behind what ssssshe did," Jörmungandr hissed. "We had her mother captured. We let them go free, to not be a part of thisssss war."

"The other two ere people who you elready know of," Fenris growled.

"Kai end Tyler. The real Kai end Tyler," Hel finished. "The Horsemen had us keep them here. They ended up becoming separated when we knocked them out. We might have put them into a comatose state though."

"So back to Primordial Chaos's plan," Five redirected.

"Even if he gets ETKOL's brother, he will still go efter Megan," Loki stated. "He has been collecting beings to fuse together to make a host. We know that he has two of the beings that he wants. Jason Voorhees end the Creeper. We think that he elso wants the Jungle Hunter."

"The Jungle Hunter?" Echo repeated.

"We know that you can speak normally Echo, you don't have to keep up the schtick," Fenris grumbled.

"I think she was questioning who the Jungle Hunter is Fen," Hel chided Fenris. "He was the Yautja from the first Predator movie. Demigods ell over turn their ectual encounters with creatures into books and movies."

"But isn't the Jungle Hunter dead?" Megan asked.

"Yes," Loki agreed. "But Primordial Chaos can easily bring him back from the dead."

"Do we know how many beings he wants?" Newt asked.

"Thirteen," Hel stated.

"So we know five of ze beings zat he wants, so who are ze other eight?" Phoenix wondered.

"He wants freak shows," Loki responded. "You ere technically a freak Megan, so don't try to hide behind James. You ere a freak because of the fact that you ere the daughter of nothing. Back to my predictions on who the others ere, Rolmando is most certainly one. Primordial Chaos is most eble to talk through the Horsemen and who he wants es part of his mega host."

"What will he do if he doesn't get all of the beings he wants?" James asked.

"He will proceed enyways," Loki explained. "He wants thirteen to have consciences to fall back on. He is planning a mass excursions to bring horror movie icons out of the silver screen. He plans to bring out Freddy, Chucky, and Michael Myers out soon. He still needs to figure out what horror movie icons to use to fill in the final four spots."

"He would be stupid if he didn't use Pinhead, the Head Cenobite," Nine commented.

"Egreed," Jörmungandr hissed. "Esssss well esssss Leatherface."

"Ghostface and zat little puppet zat Jigsaw used would also make sense," Phoenix remarked.

"I egree with your idea that he will use Ghostface, but not that puppet," Hel commented. "Why would he need enother puppet? He already will have Chucky."

"You are right wiz zat," Phoenix agreed.

"We are overlooking the one person able to strike fear into most villains," Two commented.

"Who?" Four asked.

"Me," Phoenix answered. "I am ze Ghost Rider, wiz my Penance Stare I can make people permanently live all zat zey have done to ozers."

"There has to be a reason why Primordial Chaos would want the beings we predicted," Five stated.

"He probably wants me because Kurt can look through his memories through me," Megan remarked. "I am scared what will happen if he does get me though."

"We won't let that happen," James stated, wrapping his arm around her. "Anyways the reasoning behind Ghostface, Leatherface, Jason, Pinhead, and Myers are probably all the same. They can take inhuman amounts of damage and in Jason's, Leatherface's, and Pinhead's case deal out just as much. Plus Jason has his demonic abilities."

"He would want Freddy for power over the dream world," Loki commented. "Rolmando for both xeno and necromancy powers. The Jungle Hunter for Yautja powers."

"Like I said, myself for my Penance Stare," Phoenix continued.

"Chucky for his voodoo knowledge," Nine remarked.

"The Creeper is skilled in combat, like B.W. said even able to beat him," Five commented. "Plus there is that nice regenerative ability."

"ETKOL's brother for ell of the ebilities that he gained from that freak eccident," Fenris finished.

I wrote it all down on a list for Kurt," Echo interrupted.

"Good," Loki replied. "I will open a portal to send you all back, but be warned the Serpentine Six started their ettack elready." He opened a portal and they all rushed through except for Phoenix.

"Cthulhu made a good choice deciding on putting you four in as spies," Phoenix told Loki and his children. With that he stepped through the portal.


	33. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

One

"About time you got back!" One yelled to the others once the portal closed. He, Tac, and Six were all battling against a couple of xenos "Who's the new guy?"

"I am Phoenix," Phoenix stated.

"Kurt said you would be coming," Tac remarked.

"He's back!" Nine cheered.

"He, Baba, and the Creeper returned a little after you all left," Six stated. "You should see the Creeper in action. He and B.W. are fighting the Serpentine Six all by themselves. Also, I don't know how, they freed Visionary."

"Where is Kurt?" Two asked.

"He and Baba are on the roof fighting Sinnerstar," One stated. "Apparently Sinnerstar was also with the Six and their army. Eight is currently trying to fight the Clover. He might need some help soon. Also Kurt managed to find the potion to permanently give Hugo his body back. We have undead for days." They heard a big boom of something large hitting the ground. "Eight just told me that he neutralized the Clover."

"One, I need you to come wiz me for a second," Phoenix told him.

One followed him, leaving the others to fillet xenos left and right. "Why do you need me?" he asked.

"I need to contact Cthulhu. You can summon me a squid right?"

"I can try."

"Drink zis." Phoenix gave him some sort of potion.

"What is it?"

"A potion devised by Cthulhu zat allows for instant squid creation." One didn't see anything wrong with that so he drank up. When he finished it, power coursed through him. "Just concentrate on creating a squid, and it shall happen." One did as told and soon a squid appeared. Phoenix started to mutter and incantation. When he was finished the squid felt different.

"Hello," the squid greeted, "I am ze demon lord Cthulhu. You must be one of Kurt's experiments. Each one of you give of a distinct aura. It is easier to tell some of your auras apart from other auras. Yours is one of ze more complex ones. You have no idea of your true potential. Given enough training you could access Kurt's most complex ability. Ze Animal Biodome."

"What is that?" One asked.

"Kurt will end up telling you about it," Cthulhu responded. "Now why did you contact me Phoenix?"

"Ze plan is in motion," Phoenix replied. "Loki and his children are spying for us." This caused One to raise an eyebrow at Phoenix. "Once ze battle is over I will explain it to everyone. Speaking of which, we should go back and help."


	34. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Kurt

"You have gotten better since the last time we fought," Kurt admitted to Sinnerstar. It was like Davante's battle with Sinnerstar at the Smithsonian, when Kurt was gaining an upper edge Sinnerstar would turn into a fully grown mountain lion. Unlike Davante's battle, Kurt kept on changing his animal form. One moment he was a battle ready dragon, the next a quick and agile cheetah, then a frightening manticore.

"Do you think that I am fighting alone?" Sinnerstar laughed. "Just like you, I have spiritual power backing me up." Kurt looked over Sinnerstar's shoulder to see a dark spirit standing behind him. It had a familiar figure, but Kurt couldn't place it. That was until a voice he hadn't heard in 200 years piped up from inside his head.

"It is Evets," the Knight stated.

"He is right," Baba agreed. She knew what Kurt's other personalities were telling him because of their mental link. "That is 100 percent Evets."

"So you do have a name," Sinnerstar yelled at Evets. "You said that you hated Kurt, but I didn't realize that it was because he betrayed you and disbanded the Guild." Since he was identified, Evets started to come into focus.

"Why do you trust Kurt, Baba?" Evets snarled. "All of you laughed at my intelligence, but I was the only one that saw through Kurt's charade in the end! He didn't care about any of us! He just sees us as pawns to get to his perfect timeline! What happened to you because of meeting him? You are stuck permanently as a spirit! Phoenix? He became a spirit that would be destroyed if he let go of his power! Nameless? He got trapped in cyberspace by the Knight personality! I was killed by that personality! The only members who weren't harmed in the end were Kurt and Cthulhu! The two people who want to rule this world with an iron fist!"

"No!" Baba yelled back. "He has kept me alive! If it wasn't for him, my spirit would have gone on years ago! I found who I was because of him!" The more Baba defended Kurt, the more solidified she became. "I AM EMMA! I AM THE INSPIRATION FOR BABA YAGA! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERESS IN HISTORY! MY TOUCH OF DESTINY WAS USED TO MEET KURT! YOU ARE NOT EVETS! YOU ARE JUST A SHADOW OF HIM! HE KNEW THE IMPORTANCE OF LOYALTY! BEGONE! NEVER RETURN TO THE MORTAL PLANE AND YOU SHALL BE SPARED!" Emma must have invoked an ancient power with that, because Evets immediately disappeared. Not only had Evets disappeared, but Emma became solidified.

"Well, bye," Sinnerstar stated. Kurt tried to grab the collar of his shirt, but he disappeared before Kurt could.

"I am so glad that I can hold you again," Kurt admitted. "Before I forget, this time around I am giving you immortality." Kurt started to invoke an incantation, older than time itself. "Now you are like me and Davante. Eternal and omnipotent. Let's go talk to the Sixteen."


	35. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Heb

"You would think that an elite force, made to collect a person that the bad guy needs, would be tough to defeat," Heb joked. The others nodded in agreement. Everyone was in ETKOL's dining room, having just beated the waves of xenomorphs. "Look, Kurt defeated Sinnerstar." Kurt and Emma had just came down the stairs. "Is that Baba?"

"It is," Emma smiled. "But I did remember my real name. I am Emma."

"It is good to have you back," Phoenix stated. He was smiling, or well the best he could for having a skull for a head. "Now we just need Evets to be in a tangible humanoid form and we can have a proper reunion."

"Evets is gone," Kurt admitted. "He was working with the Horsemen, so Emma sent him… well I don't even know where."

"The Swell," Emma remarked.

"The Swell?" One repeated, confused.

"The deepest place where you can go," Kurt explained. "The only way out is for the person who sent you there to bring you out."

"Right, I just remembered," Nine exclaimed. "Loki and his children are spying on Primordial Chaos for us."

"That is great!" Grant exclaimed. "I don't have to work on adjusting the Spy Bugs."

"Tonight I think we feast in remembrance of those who died while we reached this point," Kurt stated.

Later that Night. Focus Switched to Kurt

"Tonight's the night that we remember the ones who gave their lives to eventually end all magical conflicts," Kurt toasted. Everyone was gathered around a giant table in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Kurt had unfreezed some of ETKOL's guards to guard the palace while he and Tash went to the party. "Those that died in the battle of Hogwart, Evets, and a few of my personalities!"

"My parents!" Lix continued.

"Widower Sive!" Five cheered.

"Our parents!" Eight, Newt, and Heb rallied.

"The Grees!" Mila and Three cheered.

"The army battalion that helped raise me!" Ten chanted.

"Friends made before we were brought together!" Nine toasted, referencing Twelve.

"Embry, Jeorge, and Slick!" Spike, Porfirio, and Thanh continued.

"My entire race!" Black Op stated.

"And those that died in the War to end all Magical Wars!" Kurt finished. "But this will not only be a night of remembrance, but also one of looking towards the future. To make up for time lost because of tragedy." He looked to Phoenix, then Nameless, and then finally Emma, who he had wrapped in a hug. "I will never let anything bad happen to you again," he whispered to her.

"To those that we have lost, and to friends we shall make in the future," B.W. toasted. They all raised their goblets and repeated B.W.'s words. Kurt did an ancient tradition and poured his goblet onto the ground.

"Now everyone enjoy themselves," Kurt stated. "Tomorrow we'll start our search for the Sibylline Book." He and Emma went to go sit down at the edge of the party. Grant brought out a device that he hadn't used in awhile, a phone used to play music that was amplified to fill an entire room.

"Look at the family you made even without my help," Emma commented. "Even the people in the asylum have become more adjusted to society with your help."

"It isn't a family without a proper Magna Mater," Kurt admitted.

"Embry did a good job being Nine's mother figure when I couldn't," Emma pointed out.

"I feel like Nine could have been adjusted more to society with you help," Kurt stated. "Because you were just a spirit to him, he didn't learn from you."

"He reminds me so much of you," Emma remarked. "Not just because he looks like you, but also because of how he acts. He is just as loyal to his friend as you are."

"Two kinda reminds me of you," Kurt admitted. "Always pointing out what Nine did wrong, like you have done with me so many times. I honestly see ourselves in them."

"I miss those days," Emma sighed. "When I didn't know about your omnipotence. When we were just a group of traveling thrill seekers. When we didn't have to worry about a timeline restart."

"Well we can't get the first two back," Kurt agreed, "but once we beat Primordial Chaos we won't have to worry about a timeline restart. Maybe we could even go retire somewhere and leave saving the world to the Sixteen."

"You know that we would be pulled out of retirement eventually," Emma stated. "For one reason or another."

"I honestly think that the most likely reason I would be pulled out of retirement is because Davante would try to kill Grant again," Kurt admitted. "They aren't the greatest of friends. It is miraculous that Grant wasn't killed by Davante while I was in Collingwood."

"I think that Davante realized that Grant was needed to help defeat Primordial Chaos," Emma remarked.

"It still all falls down to the combined power of the Sixteen," Kurt stated. "Come on, we are going to go dance outside. We can worry about everything tomorrow."

"What about the missing lines from the prophecy that the Oracle gave?" Emma asked. Kurt hadn't told anyone about those lines, but like always, Emma knew what was on his mind.

"'But one shall pay the ultimate price. To sacrifice themself to defeat Primordial Chaos.' That part of the time tree is all blurry," Kurt admitted. "I don't want to worry them. If I told them, they would try to cheat out the prophecy, and we both know how well that turns out. I think you will recognize this song." Kurt used his and Emma's mental link to play a song that only they could hear.

"'Thousand Years.' The song that you used time travel to get the night that we had almost died. Of course I recognize it. I was so grief stricken over the death of our friends. This is the song that you decided to use to cheer me up. You promised me that night that we would protect those that couldn't protect themselves. And every single time since then you played it to make a new promise. So what do you promise this time."

"This time I am promising that when this is all over, we will celebrate our victory like we had planned to celebrate our capture of von Light. With the spirits of old friends, and finally using my Touch of Destiny." With that they slowed danced the rest of the night away, slowly rising above the ground.


End file.
